


Sentence set

by reason_says



Category: Reservoir Dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of themed sentences, all relating to Orange/White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence set

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the actors who played them, and I'm not making any money from this.

**Prompt set:** Gamma  
(#43 references one of the deleted scenes, but the rest of the sentences pretend that scene didn't happen, since technically, canonically, it didn't.)  
 **#01 – Ring**  
As Mr. White detailed the job, Freddy couldn't stop fiddling with his fake wedding band, wishing he hadn't chosen an accessory that marked him as unavailable.

 **#02 – Hero**  
Freddy knows he's fucked up when he starts thinking of White as a comrade, a guide, rather than someone who's gonna be behind bars in a few days thanks to him; he knows he's in _serious_ trouble when he stops thinking of him as a fuck and starts thinking of him as a lover.

 **#03 – Memory**  
He's not sure when this became more than the assignment, more than the job, but he thinks it might have been about the time he pushed Mr. White against the wall of his apartment building and refused to let go until the other man's hands settled on his waist.

 **#04 – Box**  
I'm gonna die, Freddy thinks, I'm gonna die and this will all have been for nothing, but then he feels Larry's hands on his face and knows it might not be much, but it was definitely something.

 **#05 – Run**  
They could leave together, skip out on the job and the assignment and go to Maui or wherever, but they never would – their loyalty to others is still greater than their loyalty to each other.

 **#06 – Hurricane**  
It's all happened so quickly, neither of them has really had a chance to catch his breath since they were introduced.

 **#07 – Wings**  
His blood has started pooling underneath him, all but sticking him to the floor, and Freddy knows he doesn't have much time left.

 **#08 – Cold**  
He knows it's a cliché, but it's logic too – as the blood left his body, he got colder; the part he can't explain is that when Larry crawls up next to him, he's suddenly warm again.

 **#09 – Red**  
Freddy's trying to keep his eyes closed but they keep flying open, darting around the car and focusing on anything, _everything_ but the hole in his gut.

 **#10 – Drink**  
Five beers, four shots, three flights of stairs, two men, one bed – and numbers, along with all other logical thoughts, disappear.

 **#11 – Midnight**  
Larry didn't know when they'd left the bar, long after Joe and Nice Guy Eddie took off, but the kid kept _looking_ at him and hey, it turned out he didn't need to keep track of time anyway when it wasn't his home he was going to.

 **#12 – Temptation**  
What the hell was he thinking, Freddy asked himself, but the problem was he _wasn't_ thinking or he would have stayed far away from Mr. so-called White with the inappropriately pure name.

 **#13 – View**  
From his window he can see the whole block, but all that matters is the car sitting across the street, the man in the driver's seat.

 **#14 – Music**  
The radio's on, but they can't hear it over each other.

 **#15 – Silk**  
Orange's tie was rough in Larry's hand as he grabbed it, the other hand behind the kid's head, and pulled him closer.

 **#16 – Cover**  
Freddy tried to remember who he was supposed to be, Orange, the crookconmanthief, but he couldn't help but be Freddy in all but name when Mr. White pressed his forehead against his and smiled.

 **#17 – Promise**  
"You're not gonna die, kid, I won't let you, don't you dare; you're gonna live and we're gonna run the hell away together on our slice of the pie."

 **#18 – Dream**  
If they had met under different circumstances, Freddy wonders idly, would he and White have been anything, or would "anything" translate to "cop and crook" no matter what?

 **#19 – Candle**  
The pain in his gut is half gunshot and half guilt, and the latter gradually increases even with the distracting warmth of White's hand gripping his own.

 **#20 – Talent**  
Orange is on his knees, White's hands in his hair, and in this moment he knows he's not Freddy anymore, because Freddy never woulda had the balls to do this.

 **#21 – Silence**  
For a few moments neither of them says a word, the would-be silence broken by Orange's harsh breaths before the waves of pain hit him again and he goes back to screaming.

 **#22 – Journey**  
He doesn't even register that they're going to the rendezvous; he's resigned himself to being in this car forever, bleeding out on the backseat with White clenching his hand.

 **#23 – Fire**  
"You're gonna be the death of me, Orange," Larry whispers, and thinks, but doesn't say, _But what a way to go._

 **#24 – Strength**  
Larry didn't know whether it was adrenaline or whether Orange really was that light, but somehow carrying him into the warehouse wasn't hard at all – except for how his heart was maybe breaking.

 **#25 – Mask**  
Freddy faces Mr. Orange in the mirror, reminds himself of the differences he has to maintain, and heads down to the car where Mr. White is waiting alone.

 **#26 – Ice**  
Mr. White swirls his glass, the gin splashing up the sides and the ice clinking at the bottom, and Freddy can't stop thinking about what it would be like to lick the alcohol from his mouth.

 **#27 – Fall**  
Sometime during the night Freddy rolled over and found White already awake and looking at him, with a look of such undisguised adoration on his face that Freddy wanted to throw up knowing what he was going to do to this man.

 **#28 – Forgotten**  
White smirked and leaned in to kiss him, one hand working the buttons on his shirt while the other fumbled at his belt, and for a moment Freddy forgot that they were still in the hallway.

 **#29 – Dance**  
Larry watches the kid as he talks about some drug deal, fidgeting absently with his lighter and bobbing his head to the music, and wonders if he thinks he's selling this clearly fake story.

 **#30 – Body**  
White looks at him, and for just a while he's not Freddy the cop, he's not Orange the crook, he just _is._

 **#31 – Sacred**  
The cross on his wall has been in one home or another since he made it in kindergarten, but he still nods to it as he leaves every morning, for fear of what might happen if he didn't.

 **#32 – Farewells**  
"I'm sorry, Larry, I'm so sorry," and he has time to hope Larry knows what he means before there's nothing at all.

 **#33 – World**  
"Did you ever wanna be something more than a crook?" Freddy asks, and tries not to be disappointed when the answer is no.

 **#34 – Formal**  
Freddy's never worn anything as official-looking as what Joe told them to wear in his _life,_ and he's pretty sure White hasn't either, except maybe to parole hearings.

 **#35 – Fever**  
He said he was sorry, and he meant it, but he still wished he could take the words back, make them not true.

 **#36 – Laugh**  
Freddy realises suddenly that his shirt is completely ruined – he almost laughs, but he'd have to explain it to White, to Larry, and he can't really talk for screaming.

 **#37 – Lies**  
They neither of them know anything real about the other, but it's possible even their assumptions are wrong.

 **#38 – Forever**  
We can't think in terms of forever, Freddy thinks, because in a few days this'll be over one way or another, but damn if "one way or another" isn't the hardest decision he's ever had to make.

 **#39 – Overwhelmed**  
He can't even _think_ it hurts so bad, can't do anything but grab at Larry's hand like the lifeline he knows it's not.

 **#40 – Whisper**  
"It's a war out there, kid," White whispers into Freddy's ear, "but we'll make it out alive, the both of us, you can count on that."

 **#41 – Wait**  
White puts a hand on Freddy's shoulder, asks him _Are you sure about this?_ and Freddy can't figure out how to tell him he's never been so sure of anything in his entire life without sounding like some kinda fag, so he just kisses him.

 **#42 – Talk**  
Orange hardly ever talks and Larry can't seem to stop, filling the silence between them with everything but what might actually matter if they were real people.

 **#43 – Search**  
Freddy flipped through the pages, half-hoping he wouldn't find White's picture, but nodded to himself, resigned, when he saw that face staring up at him.

 **#44 – Hope**  
Up until he pulled the trigger Larry still hoped Orange was lying for some twisted reason, but he also knew better than to trust hope.

 **#45 – Eclipse**  
White's not a good guy, and Freddy knows it, and he wishes he could figure out why he doesn't care.

 **#46 – Gravity**  
This whole thing was about Joe, Larry was never meant to get hurt, and Freddy just wishes he had time to explain that.

 **#47 – Highway**  
They don't know where they're going, they don't even know if they'll know when they get there, but damned if they're not making the most of the journey.

 **#48 – Unknown**  
Until he was bleeding in the backseat of a stolen car, Freddy didn't feel guilty for anything, on either side of the con; something about certain death makes a guy rethink his recent actions.

 **#49 – Lock**  
Freddy runs through his apartment's layout in his mind, trying to remember if there's anything White really, _really_ shouldn't see, before narrowing his mental scrutiny to the bedroom.

 **#50 – Breathe**  
Freddy tenses up as White slides into him, but a hand runs down his back and rests at the base of his spine and he can breathe again.


End file.
